Thoughts of the simple minded
by G4 Fan Man
Summary: what happened to Grevious and Shaak ti on and after Hypori Its really good so read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Grevious**_

_**The earth was hard and lifeless, unless of course you counted the hundreds of droids that surrounded the remains of a downed cruiser that had been the Jedi's army**. "well well" **Grevious thought as he walked on slowly making his way towards it**, "I was expecting more of a challenge from so many Jedi and their clones! Nothing more than a bunch of weak organics created by those damn Kaminoans who's only real purpose was to make a profit creating weak soldiers that couldn't even stand against me" **Grevious had had his fair share of skirmishs with over a dozen Jedi and their Grand Army every one adding another lightsaber to his collection and making him that much more fearsome on the battlefield. "**Clones bah! Nothing compared to the generals that lead them or my droids!_

_ If these clones were said to be so great then why was it that none of them could even touch me! After all the battles I had gone through in my life as a kaleesh warrior my fair share of bruises from the most fearsome of beasts, I was considered one of the best! But now I am nothing more than a cyborg hybrid with nothing more in my half-life than to kill for a bunch of separatist scum and Sith! With opponents with no real fighting spirit, when I was on Kalee I faced creatures and odds that would make any clone need to use the refresher" **As Grevious thought of this, he announced to the remaining Jedi hiding in the wreckage of their final hour and how he shall give them their warriors death. "**Warriors?_

_ Ha, that was a laugh! Nothing more than peacekeeping weaklings whose only skills were annoying the poodoo out of people with their talk of peace and serenity, Jedi were nothing just mindless fools with a false sense of peace and greatness when they were just simple minded fools hiding behind the vast power that is the force" **as Grevious thought of the peculiar things known as Jedi his point was made clear when a young man no older than 20 charged out screaming, within seconds Grevious was upon him crushing his bones beneath his feet, and with that the true fight began…** _

_**Ki-adi-mundi**_

"_**Stop!"was all that could be heard out of the wise masters mouth as the padawan driven by fear and despair rushed out onto the battlefield to attack the robotic tyranny that was General Grevious. no sooner did he set foot outside the remains of the republic cruiser then did he feel the almighty foot of the cyborg villain upon his body killing him in one quick instant. **Get back! **Ki-adi yelled at Grevious rose to his full height to a grand total of what seemed 8 feet and just as suddenly as he appeared he leapt straight up and out of sight. **_

_ "How is this possible?" **Ki-adi thought as he and the rest of his Jedi friends formed a tight knit circle, eyes peeled for any sign of the elusive droid. "**This is insane! The Jedi arts are something that only someone the most skilled and force sensitive of being can use but this droid is making us look like younglings with our first training lightsabers!"** as the sweaty and tired master thought Grevious's head peeked out of the shadows above them reading 2 lightsabers and steadying his feet for a pounce upon the unsuspecting Jedi. **_

_** Within a second after Grevious's feet released their death-hold grip upon the ceiling and his 2 lightsabers ignited into green and blue beams of light. "**What"! **Ki-adi thought as** **the General fell upon them with barely an instant for the jedi to feel the force in them and send them every which way to avoid feeling the unforgiving blades of their fallen jedi comrades and the force of grevious's mighty hands. **"how was he able to sneak up on us! I must have been more anxious than I realized for him to have gotten the upper hand on us like that!" **as ki-adi was thinking of his own fault one of the others displayed an even bigger mistake which cost him his life.**_

_**K'kruhk, who had gotten dirt in his eye when Grevious descended on them was attacking blindly towards the General and failed to notice that Grevious had swung his other lightsaber to the side giving it a clear shot at his abdomen which the cyborg killer took no time to waste as he slashed out killing the jedi fool.** "no!" **as Ki-adi's former ally fell Shaak-ti a fellow master like himself called on the force and sent debri at Grevious which he simply slashed to ribbons with his blades.** "he is unstoppable! I fear that this shall be my end and the end of my friends as well unless I do something quickly!"** as Ki-adi thought of a way to stop him Tar Seirr a knight of Ki-adi's species rushed towards Grevious parrying his to blades only to walk into his trap and have his face and neck smashed into the ground by Grevious's feet still fresh with the blood of the padawan that had just met his end moments ago. while as the broken jedi was flung through the air by Grevious another jedi Aayla secura flung herself at him only to join her fellow jedi knight for a one way ticket tour of the entire hull of the ship before she slammed into the ceiling. **_

_** "**Aayla no! this is it just me and Shaak-ti" **before he knew it himself and master Shaak-ti were on opposite sides of Grevious parrying and blocking his strikes and just as Ki-adi thought he had a killing blow he was sent flying across the room faster than you can say podracing by the Generals foot straight into some rubble leaving Shaak-ti to fend for herself…**_

_**Shaak-ti**_

"_nooo!" **was all the lone Jedi Master could think as she was left alone to face the merciless might of General Grevious who seemed to be the most likely candidate to destroy the jedi order given the chance her dirtied robes swaying in the breeze as she prepared herself to face the onslaught of the mighty General "**oh by the force please help" **she begged to herself. "**please don't let Ki-adi have fallen I don't stand a chance against this abomination"** as she blocked Grevious's blades a weight was lifted for but an instant from her chest as she saw movement coming from where Ki-adi had just taken a dirt nap. "**oh thank the force!"** "Ki-adi! Hurry!" she cried as Grevious smacked her blade out of her hands leaving her completely defenseless against him, and just as he swung at her she called on the to send a desperate push of invisible energy that blocked the blade from slicing her into an entree and instead sent her flying into rubble behind her knocking her unconscious with the now newly awakened Ki-adi to fend for himself. "No Shaak-ti!." "**ge get away!" **she thought as she finally fell into a deep slumber…**_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N the first chapter was made to give you a feel for what they thought not to show dialogue ill be sure to get more into that in this and later chapters and no I do not own starwars or Grevious,or Ki adi mundi, or Shaak ti)

**Ki adi mundi cont…**

_**The battle raged for what seemed like hours to the Jedi Master as he fought off the attacking cyborgs' fierce blows. "**I stand little chance against him," **Ki adi mundi thought "**He is too fast, too strong, too unorthodox…I can't tell if he is attacking and if he's simply avoiding my own strikes!"_

_**Mundi pushed aside such thoughts. If he were to survive this encounter, he would need to center on the Force, not his anxieties. Ki adi Mundi stifled the noise of conscious thought and let the Force guide his hand. His muscles had been taunt with the shadow of fear, but the surge in the Force swept the fear aside. Time slowed down, as Mundi built up his reserve of strength as he looked for an opening that would allow him to end the deady cyborg. Patiently he waited, concentrating on defense until the moment presented himself.**_

_**There! Grievous hesitated for the briefest of moments after Mundi beat back a slashing attack from above and below. Mundi lunged forward, sweeping his blade in to cut the cyborg in half. **_

_**But as the Force surged in Mundi, it seemed to redouble in Grievous. Mundi's renewed attack turned into a desperate retreat as Grievous kicked his light saber out of his hands with one of his spare arms.**_

"_No, it cant end like this!"** Ki adi thought as he backed away from the searing hiss of Grievous' pirated sabers. Still, Ki adi felt no conscious fear. He was a Jedi Master, and even as the situation turned desperate, he felt the force give him new strength as an armada of Arc troopers came rushing in blasters blazing at the towering figure of Grevious, who took a moment to sneer at Ki adi before he rushed from the wreckage just ahead of a torrent of fire from the troopers.**_

"_Thank the force! Now we must end this monstrosity!" **Ki Adi force-pulled one of his fallen comrade's extinguished blades from the rock floor and started for the hole Grievous had rushed into, but the troopers had deployed themselves between Ki adi and Grievous, and he was pulled back by one of the clone commanders.. **_

"_No! we must pursue!" Ki adi screamed. _

"_**We can't sir, the survivors will die," the commander said as he pulled the frantic Jedi aboard the shuttle. **_

_**Ki adi had allowed himself to focus entirely on surviving the encounter with Grievous, so much so that he had almost forgotten about his fallen comrades. "**Aayla! Shaak ti!"** Ki adi said quickly. "They're stabilizing sir, they just might make it."**_

"_And the others?"_

"_**They are all dead sir…"**_

**Grevious**

**"**_Run Jedi,_**" _Grevious rasped as he watched the shuttle that held his prey screamed away. "_**_You are only prolonging the inevitable." **Grevious began to reflect upon the battle as he was escorted to his shuttle by a small detachment of battle droids. As an organic, his recall was limited by the synapses and sense memory, but his cybernetic upgrades did more than keep him alive. It provided him with flawless recall, his every thought catalogued and indexed, his every thrust, his every parry, and the acrid stench that filled his artificial nostrils when saber burned through flesh. "**After all, they are only jedi" **while Grevious continued his thoughts upon his victory his shuttle launched and made its way to the planet Utapau**_

**Shaak ti**

_**The table was cold and her clothes were tattered but she was still alive. "**How is this possible?"** she wondered as the escape shuttle she was in made its way to Coruscant, "**How did I survive? How did any of us survive?"** Her question was answered as she opened her eyes and laid them upon the striped blue armor of the ARC troopers. "**Well that answers one question,**" she said with a faint smile **"but am I all that remains? Where is Mundi?" **Her second question was answered when she looked upon the sunken figure of the battered and bruised master sitting in a seat contemplating what he had to tell the council. "**Thank the Force,"** she whispered before she closed her eyes and allowed her fatigue to overcome her…**_

**Grevious**

_**The shuttle ride was long and boring and as Grevious felt his eyelids growing heavier a protocal droid came up to him and announced that they would be arriving in the siege ship within moments. **_

"_Perfect, now all that awaits is a simple skirmish with what little defenses this pathetic planet has and the rest of the day will be mine to rest and admire my new trophies," **he said as he looked over the blue light saber he had scavenged from the togruta jedi on hypori. **_

"_This one shall bring great strength to my collectio**n," he thought. "**That jedi was cunning and strong, her light saber shall be better used in my hands." A**s Grevious pondered his new weapon a protocal droid came up to him and began. "ir," the droid began. "The planet's warriors have surrendered, the system is ours.**_

"_Excellent," **Grevious chuckled. "**Just what I expected from these back water outer-rim scum!" _

"_**Sir, the planet's officials have sent a representative to ask for a peaceful resolution. He is awaiting you on the bridge," the droid stated before it bowed and walked off.**_

"_So they want to barter, do they? Well then let's barter." **As Grevious made his way to the bridge he suddenly stopped and remembered "**Wait, something's wrong.? That droid was not supposed to be here! The separatists told me nothing about protocal droids in my shipments. This is a trick !" **as Grevious suddenly realized his problem he drew the lighsaber of the togruta and another random one and rushed to the bridge before he sent a message to all droids to go immediately to the bridge. **They were aboard my shuttle the entire time. But that's impossible! How could they have got aboard and taken out all of my droids and still taken my ship undetected unless…_

_(**ooooooo cliff hanger, to find out what happens next I'm gonna need 30 reviews hope you liked it)**_


	3. Chapter 4

Ki-adi-mundi

"_I don't understand why would council have send me to Mygeeto now?" The Jedi Master made his way toward the bridge of his shuttle while accompanied by a few clone escorts. "Surely I am in need of rest and meditation on Coruscant after what happened on Hypori." The Jedi Master made his way to the ship's bridge as he thought about the council's choices but was cut short by a transmission on his communicator._

_"Master Mundi." It was Master Kenobi. _

_"Yes, Master Kenobi?"_

_ "We have received word that General Grievous is in that region. Master's Yoda and Windu have been meditating, but there is no indication of where he will strike next." Kenobi hesitated, and Mundi sensed…not fear, but perhaps caution. "Council advises you to take every precaution. Grievous must not be underestimated again."_

_Mundi bristled slightly, but shook off the feeling of bitterness. He knew better than anyone of the cost that had already been paid for underestimating the droid general. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I will advise the council upon my arrival at Mygeeto." _

_"May the force be with you." _

_"And may the force be with you."_

_Mundi gestured to the commander of the ship, and seconds later the navi-computer spun up the latest hyperspace solution. Moments later, the ship launched into hyper space as Mundi retired to his quarters. _

_Pre-landing briefing in three quarters of a cycle, Mundi thought. Just enough time to retire to quarters. _

Shaak ti

_The room was cold and the sheets were soaked with sweat as Shaak ti awoke in the middle of the night, blankets twisted around her waist as she tried in a futile struggle to get away from the nightmare that was plaguing her. "_

_She screamed as she awoke in the middle of the night. Dreams. Not since she was a padawan had her mind allowed such an intrusion. No, even then her mind had never allowed such visions to enter into her consciousness. She suddenly was met with a flood of nausea over her stomach. As Shaak ti felt her stomach begin to ease she rinsed out her mouth with a glass of water before she went back to lay down. "What was it I dreamt again?" _

_She began to meditate and cleanse her mind of the fear and anxiety she felt. "And why am I so shook up, What happened?" Before she could think straight a sudden memory slammed into her like a rampaging rancor. "Grievous!" She suddenly remembered her dream as if she was actually there, she was there on Hypori again only this time alone in the middle of nowhere. She felt something behind her closing in like a thick fog and just as she turned around she was there, the mechanical killer and all his might standing there light sabers in hand ready to quarter her in an instant and before she could even scream she roused herself from her meditation, again covered in sweat and barely able to hold in her stomach. _

_"What is going on? Why does my mind keep going back to Grievous? She wasn't some freshly minted knight or Padawan. She was a Jedi master, trained to control her conscious and unconscious self. Visions are but a window to be closed or opened, viewed or ignored at the Master's discretion. They are not supposed to be able to intrude at will upon her. _

_Shaak ti breathed the stale, regenerated air of the cruiser, allowing the oxygen to nourish her body as her spirit struggled to take control. But something was stopping her, hindering her progress. She instinctively felt the cold damp fog of the dark side, for although she knew only the light, she was a master, and could recognize the dark side when it presented itself. _

**Grievous**

_**Before Grievous even knew it he had been on his shuttle making his way towards Coruscant. "**so I'm finally starting my special mission." ** The Cyborg General chuckled as he thought of what he must do. "**its about time we attack a core world, those Jedi fools wont know what hit them." **Grievous began to chuckle at the thought of what he would be doing soon. "**Maybe ill run into a few Jedi along the way!" **The thought tickled the Generals fancy at the chance to gather more trophies for his collection. "**I can only imagine how hard it will be to finish this mission but it will mean the war will soon end and I General Grievous shall be made the ruler of Utapau! I shall have everything I lost and more!" **Before he could finish his thoughts he was interrupted by one of his new Magno-guards which were made to his special specifications telling him that they were about to land. "**Excellent, soon the Jedi shall fall…"_

**Yoda**

_"Like a fog across the galaxy, the clone wars spread. So to shall be the deaths of the Jedi I fear for this Sith threat grows ever more strenuous and so to is the sinking feeling of the light of the Jedi for immortal they to are not, for flawless they are not, for fearless they are not. So to am I. a Jedi and a mortal for I am also one of the force for heartless…I am not." **As the wise old Jedi meditated on his thoughts he felt a great disturbance in the force and as the curtain lifted the force surrounded…**_


	4. Chapter 5

Shaak ti

The sky was filled with droid tri-fighters and drop ships as the separatist fleet of the General Grievous surrounded the city of Coruscant while unbeknownst to Jedi or clone The robotic menace himself began his approach to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. _"this is terrible, we must get the Chancellor to safety at once!" _Jedi Master Shaak ti made her way to the Chancellor's private quarters accompanied by two Knights and a small gang of clone troopers. _"we must hurry, there's no telling what those malignant Separatists are up to!" As_ anxious Master made her way to the Chancellor's dwelling she sensed something, something that she recognized in some way but quickly brushed it off as she entered the room.

As she began to try and convince the stubborn fool of the need to follow precaution there was a sudden CLUMP! "_What, what was that, did something crash on the roof?" _Suddenly they heard it again, CLUMP, CLUMP, CLUMP! As Master Ti began to think of what the sound could be a thought came to her, no a memory of Hypori. _"We have to leave, NOW!"_

Before she could try to explain it something caught her eye in the window, it was at that moment that Shaak ti felt something she had never in her life imagined she would ever feel again, not since she had been a simple Padawan in training. It was at that moment that for the first time in her life since she had been a mere child that she felt the thing that she had been constantly lectured on as a Padawan. It was at that moment that she felt Fear. Fear that was felt for the sight of the one thing that she would have given her entire Jedi career never to see again. _"General Grievous!"…_

General Grievous

Their she was again. The same Jedi that Grievous had been thinking about for the past 6 months since he had first fought her on Hypori. _"So its her again, this should be fun." _You couldn't tell but Grievous was smirking under his mask. _"So I guess ill get to have a little rematch wont I?" _The droid leader chuckled at the thought as he made a grab at the complaining little man he had been sent to obtain.

"Ill make this quick, I don't want to keep the lady wai… what!" As Grievous was on the brink of achieving his goal the slightly bald Chancellor was pulled from his reach by an unseen force and straight into the arms of the red and white striped Togruta, who instantly made her way with his prize out the door while her troops prepared to enter the next life. "Damn, I guess ill have to wrinkle my cape after all." He didn't mind, any reason for blood was a reason for him. "Now then, who's first?"

He eyed the competition, his less then perfect mouth beginning to water at the thought of a slaughter. "This is going to be an excellent workout." He growled as he ignited his light saber's and prepared to kill.

Shaak ti 

"_Oh by the force, what am I going to do!_" Shaak ti was racking her brain for an answer to the now seemingly impossible problem she now faced. _"I can't hope to stop this monster, and my friends aren't going to be much better either!_" The fighting in the room they just left could be heard across the hall as they called to elevator. "Before she knew it there was silence in the room where Grievous had just slaughtered the clones, and then…

Grievous

"Jedi!" The thought of grasping the neck of the Jedi and squeezing till he could clap his hands was all to tempting but he had a job to do. "_All I have to do is grab that bald old fool and then I can hand him off to my droids, then I can have my fun with the Je…"_ Grievous had been dodging the two other Jedi's worthless attempts at pushing him back but had been caught off guard as the Togruta's attack made contact forcing him to the ground covered in rubble. "_That, was incredibly annoying."_

He looked up to see them piling into the elevator while that Ithorian just stood there. "_Now your dead! _" Grievous lunged forward in an attempt to catch them when…

Shaak ti

Grievous was going to catch them when. "Phew_, I never thought I'd be glad to hear an Ithorian scream!_" The elevator began its descent while everyone gave their savior a death glare. "Ithorians" Shaak ti explained. "Four throat's, quite powerful."


	5. A runner

_It has been quite some time since I updated this fic. I have decided that I shall go up to Hypori or maybe even make a little AU type of thing. And I'm changing the writing style as was suggested by XIAO._

Shaak ti and the others stared out at the view of the city from the elevator as they witnessed the terrible carnage of the battle just so few miles away from them. _"The city is in ruins…" _Shaak ti couldn't help but look away for an instant as she suddenly saw something that scared her so much she wanted her old Master. "Shoot him!" The clone with them loaded its rocket launcher and took aim.

Suddenly the small compact elevator was filled with a black smoke as the figure of Grievous disappeared. "Come we must hurry!" Shaak ti voiced as they exited the elevator to be met by at least 100 super battle droids along with their General. The Ithorian stepped forward again shouting its super shout sending the droids packing while Grievous's feet locked into the ground. "Come!"

Shaak ti and the others ran as fast as they could as Shaak ti began to rack her brain for a plan. "Trooper call for back-up!" They shook their heads. "Were being jammed!" Shaak ti turned and gasped as herself and the Jedi leaped over 2 Droids carrying electro staffs. "What were those?" She wondered as the clone troopers screamed in defeat.

**Yoda:**

Master Yoda and Windu blocked blaster bolts calmly as they couldn't help but sense something off by the enemies attack. "Strange, they attack yet make no motion to seize the Temple." Windu agreed. "And the Senate has made no reports of attack." Yoda nodded. "Its almost as if…" They both stared at each other. "PALPATINE!"

**Grievous:**

The General calmly watched as the Jedi tried to keep the Chancellor away from his droids, he kept a close eye on the Togruta watching as she made the most graceful sweeps and slashes with her blue blade that dazzled the Generals eyes as she quickly dispatched his droids as if they were mere training bots. "She is good…" He drooled slightly at her rare beauty and the elegant way she fought.

Grievous couldn't help but feel a certain lust for the battle as he came closer while they regrouped not noticing him thanks to a passing train. "Got you!" The one called Shaak ti turned in shock as the train passed, Grievous locked blades with the two others kicking them out of his path leaving only the girl with his target. "And so it ends." He couldn't help but grin under his mask as the young Jedi backed away holding her blade out as if it might do her some good.

"And now Jedi, it is time to end this." He noticed a strange look come over her face but he couldn't place it. "Fear? Acceptance? No… Sneakiness." As suddenly as he had come he was gone as fast as a bullet going down the train tracks with nothing left but that image of the Jedi smiling…

_Read and review. Understand!_


End file.
